oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Bird book
|name = Bird book |release = 28 November 2006 |update = Eagles' Peak |image = |members = Yes |quest = Eagle's Peak |tradeable = No |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 0 |low = 0 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = The title reads 'William Oddity's Guide to the Avian.' |weight = 0 }} The Bird book (properly titled William Oddity's Guide to the Avian) is a book that players find as part of the Eagles' Peak quest. It is written by William Oddity, an expert on hunting. It provides a short commentary on several birds that players can hunt via the Hunter skill, namely the Crimson swift, the Cerulean twitch, the Golden warbler, the Tropical wagtail and the Copper longtail. However, it also gives vague information about the elusive giant eagle, and hints at the existence of the eagle transport system and the location of the secret hidden entrance to the Eagles' Peak Dungeon. After completing the quest, players can find this book in the bookcase of their player-owned house. Transcript Crimson Swift The crimson swift is a tropical bird that typically lives in dense jungle areas. Subtlety is not one of this bird's strong points, its striking red plumage ensuring it will be visible wherever it goes, making it a popular first bird for hunters and spotters alike. Cerulean Twitch This polar bird, found in the far Northern regions, can survive at impressively low temperatures. Although its long tail affords it great manoeuvrability, it is also the cause of a great deal of interest from collectors. Golden Warbler The golden warbler can be easily identified by its hideously annoying song. Although the warbler is prized by hunters for its fine feathers, it is probably caught just as much simply to shut it up. Tropical Wagtail This beautiful bird can be found in hot jungle climates where it expertly catches small insects for food. It is perhaps therefore ironic that it is usually caught for its bright plumage, which can be used in turn to make excellent fly fishing lures. Copper Longtail The copper longtail is found in temperate wooded regions and is one of the most common birds in the world. Although its appearance is unremarkable it is a graceful and successful bird that continues to fend well for itself. Giant Eagle Little is known about the giant eagles. There are reported sightings in many parts of the world, but the nests of these magnificent creatures remain elusive. The only record of such a nest being found is in the folk tale of the bandits of the golden claw. It is said that the bandits leader could talk to and befriend the eagles, and used the eagles' nest at the top of what is now known as the eagles' peak as a hideout. The story goes to hint at a secret entrance to the hideaway existing near the peak of the mountain, but until this day it has not been found. Category:Texts & Tomes